imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Carlana
Carlana is a state in the nation of Dragoonasag. It is one of the country's "Line States". Since the Daniel Notalk Line cuts through the state, it parts of the state lie on both sides of the line. The state is a Dragwestern state, since most of it is west of the line. Its capital city is Carlana West, which is also the only metropolitan area in the state. Carlana is bordered by Cutra to the south, Persiana to the southeast, Salviana to the east, Zinrico to the north, and Lohana to the west. The state has two nicknames. It is known as the "Progressive State" because a traveler thought much progress was being made in the state during the 1950s. Carlana is also known as the "Racing State", and auto racing is said to be the state sport. The state is the location of an annual race held in the city of Cideo in May. History Before statehood Like virtually all of mainland Dragoonasag, the Carlana area was occupied by the native Parkufos before English-speaking settlers arrived in the 1770s. The area's first English-speaking settlers arrived in 1771, two years after the nation of Dragoonasag was born. The settlers were led by explorer John Zoab, who founded a community on a mountain in present-day Northwest Carlana. After settling at his new home, Zoab wrote letters to his friends describing the land. More people moved to the area, and by 1790, the territory that would later become the Carlana Territory was born. In 1796, the site of the territory's capital city was chosen. In 1813, the city now known as Carlana West was founded by Stu Brimm. The English-speaking settlers and natives lived together in peace, and in 1815, the territory was named "Carlana", thought to be from the Parkufo word for peaceful. In 1818, a field in the territory was burned by a tribe of Parkufos from what is now Persiana. Angry Dragoonish forces begged the Dragoonasag president to declare war. War was declared on October 2, 1818, and the Carlana Territory War began. The war lasted until 1820, and resulted in the invading Parkufos surrendering. About 273 Dragoonish soldiers were killed, and 522 Parkufos, a third of whom fought on Dragoonasag's side, were killed. After the war ended on November 12, 1820, residents began rebuilding towns destroyed during the war. Farland era and statehood to 1900 In 1832, Chris Essel Farland became the governor of the Carlana Territory. Farland served as the governor when Carlana applied for statehood and became a state on August 31, 1835. While Farland was governor, the Carlana legislature made new laws, which upset some residents. On July 6, 1836, an angry resident assassinated Farland in Carlana West's West Square. In 1838, construction on the Airhopana Dam began as a project to create a man-made lake on the Airhopana River. The dam was completed in the 1840s. In 1855, Fort Theurburg was established on the Theurburg River. The fort served as the headquarters of the Carlana Angry Hounds, a group of soldiers who fought in the Battle of the Peregos. Fort Theurburg lasted for twenty years, and was destroyed in 1875. A nearby city, then named "Greysburg", was renamed Theurburg, after the fort. 1900s and afterwards In 1900, chaos erupted in the cities of Carlana West and Jakensport as residents held protests in the streets of those cities because they believed the legislature passed unfair laws. Police officers were sent to the chaotic streets to end the protests. The protests ended on November 19, 1900. In 1913, the Carlana West Fire of 1913 destroyed the State House and other government buildings, and new ones had to be built. The new State House was completed in 1918, and other replacement government buildings were completed by the late-1920s and early 1930s. In the 1920s, the Carlana state highway system was created, and construction began on the many roads that would make up the system. Politician Gary Burghan came up with the state's highway system. In the 1960s, Northwest Carlana saw the appearances of truck stops, more restaurants, and motels as Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 was built through the state, providing access by freeway to cities like Prescaderna and later Jord City. Later, Dragoonasag Interstate Route 11 and Dragoonasag Interstate Route 98 were built through Eastern Carlana, and truck stops, restaurants, and motels popped up along those freeways as well. In the 1980s, gas stations all over Carlana ran out of gas during the Dragoonasag Gas Shortage, which lasted from 1982 to 1985. Motorists lined up for days to get gas, and few were lucky enough to receive gas within a few hours of lining up. Motels were crowded with travelers waiting to get gas. In the 1990s, the Carlana legislature passed a new law requiring new skyscrapers in the state to be able to withstand earthquakes after a magnitude-3.3 quake hit near Jaysburgh in October 1991. Geography Carlana has eight geographic regions. They are the Mountain Region, the Western Plains Region, the Allona, the Central Plains Region, the Northern Hills and Plains, the Rolling Plains, the Southeast Plains, and the Eastern Hills region. The Mountain Region is located in northwestern Carlana and is the highest area in the state. This region contains Mount Zoab and Mount Paulman. Carlana West lies on the southern boundary of this regionCarlana state land region map. The Western Plains region lies to the south of the Mountain Region and includes much of eastern Carlana. The Western Plains region is a region of fertile land. The Western Plains region contains many forested areas, and is the location of the Carlana portion of the Airhopana National Park. The Allona lies to the southeast of the Western Plains region. The Allona is a region of rolling plains located in the states of Carlana and Cutra. In Carlana, the Allona region contains vast areas of grassy fields. Wheat is grown in this region of the state. The Southeast Plains region lies to the east of the Allona. This is a region of forested plains. The Eastern Hills region lies to the east of the Southeast Plains region. This is a region of gentle hills, forested areas, and open areas. The Rolling Plains region lies in eastern Carlana and is a region of open spaces. The Central Plains region occupies Central Carlana, and contains forested areas in the western part of the region and open spaces in the eastern part of the region. The Northern Hills and Plains region occupies much of Northern Carlana. Like the Central Plains region, this region contains forested areas in the west and open spaces in the east. Transportation Carlana is served by freeways, state routes, and Dragoonasag National routes, as well as by railroads and airports. Carlana's only major airport, the Carlana West International Airport, is in Carlana West. There are other airports in the state, including airports in Cideo, Fisherstown, and Thomas. Carlana's railroads are operated by Carlana Railroad and DragRails. Freeways in Carlana are Dragoonasag Interstate Route 11, Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92, Dragoonasag Interstate Route 48, and Dragoonasag Interstate Route 98. Part of Carlana State Route 806 is also a freeway. Dragoonasag National Routes in Carlana are Dragoonasag National Route 72 and Dragoonasag National Route 205. The state is also served by a network of state routes maintained by the Carlana's Department of Transportation. Government Carlana's state government is divided into three branches, the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial branches. The Executive branch of the Carlana government includes the governor, who is currently Richard Fairvue, who has served as governor since 2004. The governor of Carlana is elected to a term that lasts for six years. The governor may serve up to two terms. The Legislative branch of the state's government consists of the Carlana Representatives' House and the Carlana Senate. Senators in Carlana are elected to three-year terms, while Representatives are elected to two-year terms. The Judicial branch of the state's government includes the High Court of Carlana and other courts. The judges are elected by the state legislature, and they serve eight-year terms. As Carlana has counties, the state also has county governments. The voting age in Carlana, like in all other Dragoonasag states, is 18. While voting is not mandatory in Carlana, it is highly encouraged. References * Category:Dragoonasag states Category:Dragwestern states